Raina
Raina fue una científica Inhumana que se dedicó al estudio de la naturaleza humana. Durante su juventud, conoció a Calvin Zabo, un misterioso médico que le explicó sobre sus antepasados. Más tarde, Raina se unió al Proyecto Ciempiés, con el objetivo de crear Súper Soldados, donde transformó a John Garrett y Michael Peterson en asesinos casi imparables. Después de que Garrett tratara de hacerse cargo de la producción de Soldados Deathlok, ella se retiró el proyecto. Con la ayuda de Calvin Zabo y Daniel Whitehall, Raina logró ser capaz de localizar un Adivinador y a la ciudad Kree. Ahí, ella desbloqueó los cristales Terrigen dentro del Adivinador, lo que provocó que se transformara en una Inhumana, alterando su aspecto física y dándole la habilidad de tener visiones del futuro cercano. Ella fue trasladada a La otra vida, el asentamiento Inhumano en la Tierra, donde ella usó su don para ver varios eventos importantes antes de que sucedieran. Raina más adelante fue asesinada por Jiaying cuando estaba a punto de exponer su plan para destruir a todos los Inhumanos. Biografía Hong Kong Raina estableció un contacto con Miles Lydon y le pagó un millón de dólares por hackear S.H.I.E.L.D. para obtener información acerca de un piroquinesis nativo de Hong Kong llamado Chan Ho Yin. Raina se acercó a Chan luego de ver uno de sus actuaciones en las calles de Hong Kong, y después de entablar una conversación en el apartamento de él, lo secuestró junto con sus misteriosos empleados. Ella trabajó con la doctora conocida sólo como Debbie, para tratar de estabilizar el elemento Extremis del suero Ciempiés. Raina ayudó en la recolección de las plaquetas a prueba de fuego en la sangre de Chan. Después de conseguir lo que necesitaba de Chan, las instalaciones fueron atacadas por S.H.I.E.L.D. y Chan fue rescatado. Mientras Debbie intentaba contactar con el Clarividente para tratar de explicar la situación, Raina se burló de ella por el hecho de que sus experimentos siempre eran explosivos. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Chan Ho Yin apareció, con su piel quemada y claramente furioso por su tratamiento, y se enfrentó a Raina y Debbie. Raina se dirigió hasta el ascensor y le cerró las puertas en la cara a Debbie, dejándola sola y salvándose a sí misma. Más tarde, Raina visitó a un prisionero llamado Edison Po en la Penitenciaría Federal de Havenworth. Ella le informó a Po que la estabilización del Suero Ciempiés se había completado y que estaban entrando en la "segunda fase". Luego le pidió a Po contactar con alguien conocido como "El Clarividente" por sus empleadores para saber en cuanto se podía comenzar con la "tercera fase". A medida que ella se retiraba, Po le dijo que le gustaba el vestido que ella llevaba.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Poderes y habilidades Poderes Raina es una inhumana que alcanzó su potencial genético después de someterse a la Terrigenesis, ganando habilidades sobrehumanas. Las habilidades de Raina son clarividentes en la naturaleza, dándole el poder de predecir el futuro. Aparte de sus poderes, la transformación de Raina ha alterado drásticamente su apariencia externa física, convirtiéndola casi en un animal y cubriéndola con púas y espinas. Su nueva forma también es aparentemente incómodo para ella, ya que su interior se siente mal formado. *'Fuerza mejorada': la nueva fisiología de Raina le otorgó una mayor fortaleza en un grado moderado. Ella fue capaz de agarrar e inhabilitar fácilmente a diferentes científicos, matándolos. También fue capaz de sostener a Calvin Zabo por el cuello; sin embargo, su fuerza no era igual a la de este después de que ella lo hizó enojar. *'Durabilidad sobrehumana': la nueva forma de Raina mejoró su durabilidad natural, ya que fue capaz de soportar múltiples impactos de bala, aunque sintiendo una ligera incomodidad al recibirlos por parte de Jemma Simmons. *'Protrusión de espinas': La parte superior del cuerpo de Raina, como su cara, cabeza y manos, estaba cubierta de espinas negras y afiladas que pueden cortar cualquier tipo de carne. Calvin Zabo golpeó a Raina en el suelo y se cortó con las espinas en su cabeza. *'Protrusión de garras': las uñas de Raina se transformaron en garras curvadas que eran lo suficientemente afiladas como para rasgar la garganta de un hombre, incluso cuando llevaba un traje para protegerse de materiales peligrosos. *'Precognición': Raina tuvo el don de ver eventos futuros. A través de sus visiones, ella describió con precisión una serie de eventos significativos, tales como: **Skye cenando con sus padres. **Gordon regresando a La otra vida después de sufrir una lesión en la cabeza por parte de HYDRA. **Skye salvando y rescatando a Lincoln Campbell de su cautiverio. **El cetro, la ofensiva de Ultrón y la Batalla de Sokovia. **El hijo de Michael pasaría por Terrigenesis y obtendría magníficos poderes. **La Ilíada y el Monolito. **La guerra contra los Inhumanos. **Su propia muerte y su papel en el destino de Skye. Relaciones Familia *Abuela † Aliados *Calvin Zabo *Proyecto Ciempiés **John Garrett † **Grant Ward † **Debbie † **Edison Po † **Brian Hayward † - Víctima **Soldado Ciempiés 2 **Soldado Ciempiés 3 **Ernesto *Miles Lydon *Carl Creel *Chad *Inhumanos **Gordon † **Lincoln Campbell † **Michael Enemigos *HYDRA - Anteriores aliados **Daniel Whitehall † **Agente 33 † *Chan Ho Yin † - Anterior sujeto de prueba *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Skye - Enemiga convertida en aliado situacional **Lance Hunter **Sam Koenig - Protector **Billy Koenig - Protector **Antoine Triplett † **Alphonso Mackenzie **Bobbi Morse *Ace Peterson - Rehén *Michael Peterson - Aliado (bajo coacción de HYDRA) convertido en enemigo *Ian Quinn - Aliado convertido en victima *Deacon † *Brick † *Alisha Whitley † *Jiaying † - Aliada convertida en enemiga y asesina Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' (mencionada) ***''End of the Beginning'' (mencionada) ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mencionada) ***''Providence'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Inside Voices'' (flashback) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' (mencionada) ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' (mencionada) ***''One of Us'' (mencionada) ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' (mencionada) ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' (mencionada) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Spacetime'' (mencionada) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Principia'' (mencionada) ***''Inside Voices'' (flashback) Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Raina Categoría:Inhumanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Operativos de HYDRA Categoría:Científicos Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos